


Breakfast Plans

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Octavio wakes up early to surprise Elliott with breakfast, but Elliott has something else on his mind.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Breakfast Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet 
> 
> He wants his ass for breakfast. That's the plot.

Elliott was one of the hardest working people Octavio knew. After taking up permanent residence on Solace, he’d gotten to know how things worked around here. He was sure there was probably someone else out there who worked just as hard as his partner but in turn, they probably only had one occupation; Elliott had two, and he was equally dedicated to both his Legend and bartending duties. But as admirable and hardworking the trickster was, he was also incredibly stubborn. This meant he was adamant on paying off his remaining debts with as little help from anyone as possible; including Octavio. The runner found this incredibly frustrating at first. It would take him less than a couple of weeks to sort out this whole situation once and for all. On the other hand, Octavio was tired of arguing about it. If Elliott really wanted to deal with his mess on his own, he’d just have to let him and be there to throw him a lifeline if he needed it. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t help him out in other ways. 

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Elliott to arrive home late into the night, after his shift at the bar had ended, face-plant onto their bed and be out like a light until late the next day. This would typically leave him rushing out of the apartment to make it to a game or training session on time. That wouldn't be the case this morning, since they both had the day off and Octavio had jumped into the shower particularly early to make sure he’d beat his partner to the kitchen. Elliott would normally take care of all of their meals since Octavio didn’t really know how to cook anything halfway decent. Still, he wanted to try and treat the trickster to something this morning. He contemplated ordering food in but knew that Elliott would probably appreciate something homemade, even if it tasted terrible in comparison to something he would make himself. He quickly dried himself off and tugged on one of Elliott’s robes to save time, before making his way into the kitchen to consider his breakfast options. He knew Elliott liked pancakes, so that was his initial thought until he remembered the last time he tried to make pancakes for them both and he ended up ruining one of their best frying pans. Eggs. He could do eggs. Eggs were easy. 

Octavio began with throwing Elliott’s cooking apron on and cracked some eggs into a bowl. He was just about to begin whisking when he heard the bedroom door opening, to reveal a sleepy-looking Elliott.   
“There you are,” he said quietly, as he padded across the living space, his voice still low and gravelly with sleep.   
“Looking for me, mi amor?”  
The trickster hummed, stepping closer so he could wrap his arms around the speedster, hugging him from behind.   
“Come back to bed,” he said, needily. “I feel like we haven’t spent any time together in ages.”   
Octavio chuckled mischievously.   
“That’s why I was gonna make us breakfast. I’ve cracked these eggs and everything. Mira! Not a single shell in the bowl!”   
“I’m not hungry for eggs, right now,” Elliott told him, peeling the collar of the robe back so he could kiss along his partner’s neck.   
“Then what are you hungry for? Toast?” Octavio asked, feigning innocence in an attempt to rile the trickster up.   
Elliott whined against his neck before grinding his pelvis against the runner’s backside, forcing him against the cabinets. He brought his mouth close to the runner’s ear, which made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand to attention, before whispering breathily:  
“You.”   
Octavio turned his face towards him and playfully flashed his tongue piercing, giving the trickster cause to lean down and kiss him. 

His kisses moved from his lips to his jaw, to the back of his ear and down to his neck. Elliott's fingers slipped beneath the fluffy fabric of his robe and moved it down his shoulder just enough to fully expose his skin. He buried his face into the crook of his neck, causing Octavio to giggle. Elliott’s hands made their way down to his hips, eventually travelling their way to his front where he deftly undid the tie keeping the robe closed. He raised an eyebrow when he slipped a hand inside and discovered that Octavio wasn't wearing any underwear.   
"Octavio Silva," he began, in a mock scold. "Are you out here making me breakfast without wearing any underwear?"   
"Hot, right?"   
Elliott allowed the robe to fall freely from his partner’s body and kicked it away as soon as it hit the ground. He grasped Octavio’s wrist when he moved to undo the apron, stopping him in his tracks.   
“I think if you’re gonna play the role of a domestic god, then you’re gonna have to leave that on.”  
The runner gave him a wicked grin and nodded, letting his hands fall to his sides. Elliottt smoothed his hands over Octavio’s semi-naked form before resting his chin on his shoulder so he could get a better look as his hand trailed downwards to fondle the runner’s cock. Octavio reached backwards and draped an arm around Elliott’s neck, drawing him downwards into a heated kiss while nibbling on his lip. 

Octavio spun himself around to face his lover, wasting little time as he slid his hands under the trickster’s sleep shirt and helped him out of it. His underwear soon followed and Octavio grinned up at him, somewhat triumphantly, as they both stood bare in front of each other. This occurrence hadn’t been part of his plan for this morning but he wasn’t about to start complaining; Elliott was a better meal than anything he could ever prepare. Elliott cupped his cheek lovingly before moving to kiss him again, seeking access with his tongue which Octavio graciously gave him. Their hands found each other’s lengths, offering each other the type of touch they knew their beloved enjoyed. Elliott’s wrist moved fluidly, giving light tugs and swirls while Octavio focused most of his attention on the trickster’s head as he teased his slit with the pad of his thumb, making Elliott moan softly into his mouth.   
“Oh, baby,” Elliott whispered into his ear. “I...I love you.”  
Octavio bit down on his lip and turned his head towards his partner’s neck, running his pierced tongue along it until he reached his ear. He could feel Elliott’s breath hitch when he began to suck on his earlobe. They brushed their erect cocks against one anothers, building an insatiable heat between them.   
“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Elliott mummered, against him.   
“Then what are you waiting for?” Octavio replied. “I’m all yours.”   
  
Octavio was left to occupy himself for a few moments while Elliott dashed to their bedroom to find some lube, bashing his knee against the doorframe in his hurry. He leaned back against the cabinets and moved his hand under his apron to give his cock a couple of strokes. He probably looked ridiculous in this thing and Elliott was just humoring the fact that he was actually trying to do something around the house. But he was sure he could make it work, he just needed to give Elliott a show. As soon as he heard the trickster making his way back he threw one of his legs up onto the countertop, thinking it would make a nice invitation. However, he ended up kneeing his forgotten bowl of eggs in the process, making them skid across the work surface with some speed and tumbling into the sink with a clatter.   
“Hijo de…”   
“Everything alright?”   
“I could ask you the same thing,” the speedster laughed, noticing his partner’s slight limp from his earlier impact with the door.   
“I’m all good to go,” Elliott replied, somewhat sheepishly. “Unless you’re offering to kiss it better?”  
“I’d probably just make it worse. Look, I sent our breakfast on a trip by accident,” Octavio sighed, a pout forming on his lips. “I was...mierda...trying to be sexy.”  
“You are _so_ sexy,” Elliott told him with a chuckle, giving his ass a light spank. “My man.”

He dropped to his knees, kneading the flesh of the runner’s backside with his fingers before spreading him sufficiently. Octavio audibly gasped as soon as he felt Elliott’s tongue on him. He gripped the side of the countertop firmly, wishing he had something to grind against while the trickster worked his magic. His attention was grabbed when he heard the familiar sound of a bottle cap being popped open and anticipation coursed through him. Though he quickly realised it wasn’t being popped for him and the sound of slick was coming from his partner below him. Octavio threw his head back with a breathy moan. The thought of Elliott jerking himself off while eating his ass was driving him wild and igniting a fire in his stomach, so he reached around and grabbed the trickster’s hair, each tug getting firmer and harder to show his growing impatience. Elliott got to his feet soon after that and applied more lube to his fingers and began to massage them against Octavio’s hole. He kissed the side of his face while he fingered him open, and Octavio bit down hard on his tongue to try and mask the pleasured whimpers threatening to escape his lips.   
“Mmm...want dick now.”  
The sudden request caused Elliott to snort loudly.   
“Not even gonna say ‘please’, huh?”  
“I don’t have to,” Octavio teased. “I know you want it.”  
Elliott hummed in response, placing a chaste kiss to the freckle on the speedster’s shoulder.   
“You know me so well.” 

After applying more lubricant to himself and his partner, Elliott lined himself up with Octavio's entrance. He placed his hands on the runner's hips, giving them an affectionate squeeze as Octavio took control of the situation and began to back up against him. Elliott let out a quiet, satisfied sound when Octavio started to grind against his hips, signifying he wanted more. He wrapped his arms around the speedster's smaller frame, pulling him closer so he could nuzzle his neck.   
"You're so good, baby," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to his skin. "I love you so much."   
Octavio hummed contentedly in response.   
"I love you too. Now let’s go already!"   
“You’re so impatient,” Elliott chuckled, flicking the back of his lover’s head playfully. “Let a guy admire you for a second.”  
“Why get sappy when you can get sloppy?”  
“You really need to start thinking about things before you say them.”  
“Never! Come on, it’s part of the charm.”  
“Is that so?” Elliott asked, his tone teasing as he ran his fingers along Octavio’s hips, making him shift from side to side as he tried to escape his tickles.   
“Hey! Hehe. Knock it off. Heh.”  
“So demanding for someone so ticklish,” Elliott replied, feigning sweetness.   
The trickster's hands found their way under Octavio's apron, wanting to continue his playful teasing for a while longer. His fingers coasted delicately across Octavio’s skin until they came to rest against his chest, giving his pecs a firm squeeze. He swiped his thumbs across his perky nipples, receiving a breathy gasp as praise.   
"Yeah, you like that?" he chuckled, giving them a tweak between his thumb and finger. "You're so cute. I love when you react like that. Bet you’re glad I’m fooling around now, huh?"   
Octavio grunted, fumbling under the fabric covering him so he could steadily stroke his cock. Elliott’s plush lips parted with a shaky breath at the scene, tweaking the buds between his fingers once more for good measure.  
“Mmph...Tav. You’re so fucking hot, oh my God.”  
Octavio turned his head slightly, looking back at his partner with darkened, lust-filled eyes.   
“So, amor. Are you just gonna keep complimenting me, or are you gonna show me why you made me skip breakfast this morning?” 

Elliott didn’t need to be asked twice. He maneuvered himself around his partner, situating him in front of the kitchen island. He placed a hand on the back of Octavio’s neck, applying enough force to encourage him to bend over until his chest met the surface of the worktop; the fabric of his apron protecting him slightly from the initial chill of cold. He shuddered when he felt Elliott’s hand against his backside again, thumbing at one cheek and spreading him slightly while his other hand helped ease himself inside Octavio’s tight, awaiting hole. Octavio propped himself up on one elbow and threw his other hand behind his back, palm up, wiggling his fingers to catch his lover’s attention. He rested his burning cheek against the cool respite of the countertop when Elliott took the hint and curled his fingers around his, while he continued to push in, until he was fully sheathed. He ran fan fingers up the runner’s back, appreciatively.   
“You okay?”   
Octavio nodded eagerly.   
“Fuck me, Elliott. Come on.”

Elliott complied with the request and began rolling his hips, taking hold of the speedster’s shoulder and wrapping his fingers around the tie on the back of his apron for better leverage. Octavio pushed himself onto his hands and turned his face to look at his partner more closely. Elliott’s brows were knitted in concentration as he tried to find his pace and his curls loosened and bounced freely in time. Octavio arched his back as soon as the trickster found his groove, purring his name through parted lips, making Elliott’s ears prick.   
“Is th-that good, baby? Fuck, Tav. Tell me it’s good.”  
“It’s good, it’s good,” Octavio breathed in response, biting down on his lower lip. “Don’t stop.”   
"Wasn't...planning on it."   
Elliott picked up his pace, looking down to admire the way the flesh of Octavio's ass jiggled when he thrusted into him and how his cock looked pulling out of him only to disappear again.   
"You're so perfect, baby."   
Elliott wrapped arm around Octavio's torso, pulling him into a standing position and holding him close against his chest. His other hand rested against the runner's jugular, applying a light pressure there while smothering the side of his face with wet, sloppy kisses. Elliott just wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to let him know how he appreciated what Octavio tried to do for him this morning. He wanted him to know how much he appreciated him just being here no matter what. He wanted him to know how much he loved being able to kiss him and hold him and make love to him and how he adored every part of him and how words never seemed to be enough Octavio leaned into his touch, soaking up every bit of attention Elliott had to offer him while he stroked himself in time with the trickster's movements. Being with Elliott was the most addictive rush Octavio had ever experienced and no matter how much of him he had, the runner always craved more. He couldn’t quite explain it. He gave him the pounding in his chest, the buzz in the air whenever he laughed or smiled, the excited feeling in the pit of his stomach that would soar through him and make him want to scream it to the world. In so many ways, the rush felt the same but yet it was so different to anything he’d ever felt before.   
"Elliott…I lo-"   
"God, Tav. I'm so f-fucking...close." 

Elliott's hands clamped down on his lover's hips like, his finger-tips digging into his skin as pleasure coursed through his veins and his body trembled. His forehead fell to rest between Octavio's shoulder blades, his warm, heavy, breathy moans and pleas making the runner's skin tingle on contact. Octavio laughed quietly as his partner's weight fell clumsily against him.   
"You had your fill, amor?"   
The trickster hummed against his skin.   
"Mmm...wanna...wanna make you...cum now."   
"Yeah?"   
"Mmhmm."   
Octavio turned around to face him, running his hands through the hair on his chest before making his way up to rest on either side of his neck. Their lips connected, their kisses lazy and open with the languid clashing of tongues. Elliott peppered Octavio's face with lighter pecks after they'd parted, from his cheeks to his forehead and the tip of his nose. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on him as he sunk to his knees, prompting the runner to finally rip the apron away from himself and toss it carelessly to the side. He combed his fingers through the trickster's curls, tucking some behind his ear while Elliott kissed and sucked the skin of his stomach before nuzzling his nose into the runner's pubic hair and turned his head to continue his kisses along his shaft. Octavio's grip on his hair tightened when he took him into his mouth, scraping it back in a tight bun on the top of his head.   
"Mierda…Elliott."   
The trickster hummed around his cock in response, expertly working him from base to tip. He used the weight of one arm to keep Octavio pinned against the kitchen island, as he began to squirm around, so he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.   
"Elliott…Ah fuck."   
Octavio’s hips stuttered and his fingers dug deeply into his partner's shoulder as he doubled over Elliott’s head slightly while pleasure tore through his muscles, seizing them for its own. 

He watched Elliott clean him up for a moment before dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him with some force, sending them both toppling backwards onto the floor, tasting himself on the trickster’s tongue. Elliott broke the kiss to let out a surprised gasp as soon as his bare skin made contact with the tiles.   
"Holy sh-shit fuck, that's cold."   
"Serves you right," Octavio told him, his tone resting between playful and a light scold. "Thanks to you and your horny ass, I'm gonna have to have another shower _and_ no breakfast!"  
"I didn't hear you objecting at the time," Elliott quipped back, still trying to catch his breath, receiving a laugh in response.   
He brushed his fingers along the scarring that rested just above the runner's prosthetic, looking at him with affection-filled eyes.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Octavio eventually asked. "What are you thinking?"   
"Just that I think you're really neat and I'd maybe like to take you out somewhere today. Maybe a brunch date?"   
"Maybe _I'll_ take _you_ on a date first. Since my...plan for the morning didn’t _exactly_ work out," Octavio retaliated, playfully. "You got time today?"   
Elliott pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his hand on the back of Octavio's head, massaging the spot with his fingers before kissing his forehead gently.   
"For you, baby? I have all the time in the world." 


End file.
